As personal electronic devices become increasingly sophisticated, people are using such devices in new and interesting ways. While the earliest electronic communications may have been limited to transmission of electrical pulses representing dots and dashes along wires of finite distances, conventional electronic devices today provide for audio wireless communication between users located nearly anywhere in the world. Many conventional electronic devices are now even capable of enabling audiovisual communication or video conferencing between remote users. Although video conferencing is available for many conventional electronic devices, such functionality has yet to reach critical mass. One of the barriers to wider adoption may be that video conferencing can be resource intensive. For example, video conferencing can be cost prohibitive to both users and service providers because of the network and data bandwidth costs required to stream image and audio data in real time. In addition, audio and video capturing and streaming can consume inordinate amounts of processing, memory, and power. In other situations, video conferencing may not be a satisfying personal experience for some users. For instance, a user of a portable electronic device attempting to video conference typically holds his device at approximately a half arm's length below his chest such that a camera of the user's device captures the user's face at an upward angle, which can be an unflattering perspective for some users. In other cases, it may be difficult for some users to hold their devices steady, which can often result in shaky or jiggered video. Other user errors or environmental conditions such as poor lighting can also cause conventional video conferencing approaches to be a dissatisfying experience for users.